A Slippery Slope
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reverse World. Frustrated due to a lack of winter wonderiness, the HIVE head for the mountains to do some skiing and the like, leaving a make shift team in their place. Boring summary, decent story...I hope. Multiple pairings. Read and review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Since I did a vacation story with the Titans, I decided to do one for the HIVE next. This story introduces two new characters to the mix. I didn't write any stories about them yet, so don't feel like your missing anything. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a comment. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

**A HIVE Team Story**

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**A Slippery Slope"**

**Chapter One**

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Krystal sighed as she stared out the window. It was winter…not that you'd be able to tell. In Jump City, it rarely ever snowed. Snow…how she would have LOVED to see snow right now. Day in, day out, one of three kinds of weather all the time. Sunny, cloudy, or rain. Frankly she was sick of it. In fact, Krystal was sick of a lot of things. She was bored, tried of training, and sick of the same stupid city all the time. A girl needs a change of pace now and then! Finally she could take no more. Smacking her palm against the glass, she stood up and strode out of the room with purpose. She passed by Mammoth, making her pause. If she was to get something…it helped to have back up. In her usual style, she ran up behind him and leapt onto his back.

Krystal: HI!

Reasonably startled, Mammoth grabbed her and pulled her off. Dangling in his grasp, she smiled widely and waved. The gesture was answered with a scowl.

Mammoth: What do you want?

Krystal: Money, power, and mountains of caramel filled chocolate bites, but we can't always get what we want, eh?

Since her smile rarely disappeared, it was difficult to tell whether or not Krystal was joking. In fact, it could be argued that she was the best liar on the team because no matter what she said, she smiled (unless it was REALLY serious). Mammoth had to study her eyes to make sure she wasn't being serious. Krystal had been known to say disturbing things and mean them with all sincerity. In any case, he finally decided that she was joking.

Mammoth: Seriously, what do you want?

Krystal: Put me down?

Sighing, Mammoth placed her feet back on the floor. She dusted herself off and grinned up at him again.

Krystal: Okay, my tall hairy amigo…I need your help convincing Jinx something.

Mammoth: Oh god, what now? She said we're not getting a spider monkey four times already.

Pouting, Krystal kicked the floor. Yeah, that was a shame. Krystal really wanted a pet monkey. She'd love him, and pet him, and call him Horatio because George was too common. Shrugging it off, she smiled again.

Krystal: Nah! This time I want to go on vacation! Somewhere where there's snow. I mean, when was the last time we did…snow related things?

Mammoth: Uh…

Krystal: Exactly my point! So let's go get this problem rectified.

Mammoth stared at her for a moment.

Mammoth: …you want to change the weather?

Krystal: Heh…well, isn't that just…NO!

Blinking, Mammoth wiggled a finger in his ear, hoping the ringing in it would go away. Krystal leaned back and sighed.

Krystal: I want to go on vacation! Somewhere snowy…with mountains, and ski slopes, and…and…and…snow! Yeah!

Mammoth shook his head. If she thought they were going on vacation, Krystal was SADLY mistaken. A thought occurred to him.

Mammoth: I thought you hated the cold.

Krystal: I do.

Mammoth: …but you want to go into the snow…which is cold?

Krystal: Yep.

The girl was a walking headache. She waved her hand dismissively.

Krystal: I've got coats and stuff! I'll be fine! Just go with me on this.

Mammoth: You know what Jinx will say.

**Jinx's Room**

Jinx leaned against her door frame, staring at the pair with a dull look on her face.

Jinx: (slowly) Absolutely…not.

Jumping up and down, Krystal pointed at Jinx. Her friends wondered if she was having a fit or something. Finally she spoke.

Krystal: You said "yes" first!

Jinx: What? I did not!

Krystal: Yes huh! You said "absolutely"!

Jinx: And then I said "not"! It's a single phrase!

Krystal: No, it took too long in between! It was a single worded answer to my question.

Jinx: No it…wait. I'm not having this argument.

Krystal: Yes you are.

Jinx: No, I'm…STOP IT!

Giggling at her own antics, Krystal shrugged.

Krystal: Fine, fine. So I'll just go pack then?

Jinx: Right you…damn it, Krystal!

Mammoth: We COULD use a vacation, Jinx.

Jinx snorted and crossed her arms. She couldn't believe she was even being asked such a ridiculous request.

Jinx: Oh, sure. Let's just leave town while the Titans are still loose. That way when we come back, we can find the whole city on fire.

Red X: …we could call for a temp team.

Everyone jumped. Nobody heard Red X walking down the hallway, stealthy thing that she is. Krystal pumped her fist.

Krystal: HA! Now you've got no argument, Jinx!

Jinx: (ignoring Krystal) And who would we have on this "temp team"?

Red X: Well…Psimon…uh...Billy Numerous…

Krystal: Whose a team in himself…

Red X: Kid Wycked…and there's that Rorek wizard we saved from Raven when she tried to drain his powers.

Jinx: He's made of paper!

Red X: He's a wizard. He can handle being made of paper. Atlas can be the strong arm…

Jinx: Atlas?!

Red X shrugged. Atlas was a robot that was designed by STAR labs to retrieve Cyborg. Unfortunately, Cyborg overpowered it, despite being designed to be superior in strength and weaponry. It turns out that its weapons had to be manually switched, while Cyborg's body simply shifted or compartments opened. Whoever built him was stupid…seriously. Anyway, they reprogrammed him out of boredom and set him out to destroy things. The HIVE defeated him and tossed him into the basement with the rest of the evidence.

Jinx: Atlas is JUNK!

Red X: Gizmo fixed him. He just never turned him back on.

Jinx: …why…did…he…do that?

Red X: Boredom I think.

Krystal danced around Jinx, talking in a sing-song voice.

Krystal: You're losing the argument. You're losing the argument. Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah…

Suddenly Krystal tripped and fell over. This could have to do with her wild dancing…or because Jinx had stuck her foot out. One of the two. Pouting, she looked up at Jinx, her lower lip sticking out.

Krystal: Jinx…that was mean. I'm gonna tell Blackie and she'll give you a Tamaranian noogie.

Jinx: What's a Tamaranian noogie?

Krystal whispered into Jinx's ear. The sorceress's eyes widened and she looked at Krystal in disgust and disbelief.

Jinx: How is that even considered a NOOGIE?!

Red X: Jester…

Jinx shook her head.

Jinx: No. No way. She's crazy.

Krystal: …so am I.

Jinx: Krystal, you are not crazy. You're hyperactive.

Jester was just as she sounded…a jester (for those who guessed it, yes, she's basically Joker's Daughter…which is a stupid name). The strangest non-superpowered person the HIVE team knew, she wore a clown mask over her face rather then paint it. Made of thick reinforced material and held on with straps like a hockey mask (also reinforced), it was rather typical of a clown. Bright red nose, red lips, rosy pink cheeks and tiny black triangles on the top and bottom of each eye. However, she carried three of them at all times. One was smiling, one was frowning, and the other was crying. She wore the cap, but no bells. If she wore bells, that would give her away when she was sneaking around, something she did a lot of. Unlike most clowns, however, her costume was black and gray for stealth…which really didn't make much sense given the colors on her masks. The extra ones dangled from her belt. Said belt held a lot of her gadgets, all of which were disguised as props (man that's so unoriginal). She punished ALL crimes, though jaywalkers and people who park illegally usually just got bopped on the head with her staff and scolded. Sometimes she stepped on their toes too. Nobody was sure WHY she did what she did. In fact, few people understood anything about Jester at all. She was capable…just…scary.

Red X: And I think I can get Knife-play here.

Krystal: Knife-play? I thought you hated him.

Clearing her throat, Red X put her arms behind her head.

Red X: I wouldn't say "HATE". Maybe…"dislike"...

Mammoth: Him and Jester would get along like a house on fire.

They stared at Mammoth for a second.

Mammoth: What?

Jinx: "Like a house on fire"?

Mammoth: I saw it in a movie.

Krystal: That's seven! We're totally covered for a quick vacation.

Jinx: Grr…no. No, no, no, no, no! I'm the leader here and I say we are NOT going on vacation!

The others looked at each other for a moment. Krystal grinned in what could only be described as a put on show of innocence. It made Jinx nervous.

Krystal: We'll be right back.

**Main Room: One Scuffle Later**

Jinx growled from her spot on the couch, bound up and a gag in her mouth. The girl was far too stressed out. If she didn't relax, she was bound to snap. That decided, the team jumped her and bound her up tight. Her eyes were current boring holes into Sonic's head. He gulped. Her expression suggested that she'd rather be using a power drill right now.

Sonic: Guys, maybe this is a bad idea. I mean…well…

Blackfire held up some rope. Gizmo smirked.

Gizmo: We gotta tie you up too?

Sonic: …Jinx, this is for your own good. You'll thank us later.

Jinx made some muffled noises. Krystal patted her on the head.

Krystal: She's so cute when she wants to rip out our insides.

With a muffled sigh, Jinx hung her head. She gave up. There was no way around it, they had her and she wasn't getting away. …at least that's what she wanted them to think. She dug around between the couch cushions, hoping to find something sharp enough the cut through the ropes. Gizmo pulled out his communicator and started dialing.

Psimon: Yes?  
Gizmo: Hey, Psimon. You mind…

Psimon: No, I don't. I'll be right there.

The communicator hung up. Gizmo stared at it before scowling.

Gizmo: I hate mind readers…

He kept dialing up more people. Jinx finally found something in the cushions. A metal nail file…perfect. She started working on the ropes when it was snatched from her.

Blackfire: Hey, I was looking for this. Thanks, Jinx.

…now it was hopeless.

Gizmo: Wait, we didn't give Knife-play a communicator.

Red X: Doesn't matter. I know his cell number.

Mammoth: …how?

Red X paused.

Red X: …I felt it was prudent at the time to get it. Just shut up.

Gizmo: Heh…Red X has a boyfriend. Red X has a boyfri…

A solid punch to the top of his bald head made Gizmo's taunting stop. Red X growled and rubbed her hand. She turned to the others.

Red X: Anyone else have a wise ass comment to make?

Everyone shook their heads. Sighing, Red X dialed the number on her communicator.

Knife-play: Moshi-moshi.

Red X: What?

Knife-play: It's how you answer the phone in Japan.

Red X: Uh huh…are you busy?

Knife-play: Uh…is open heart surgery "busy"?

Sighing, Red X shook her head.

Red X: You're not doing open heart surgery.

Knife-play: No, but I'm watching it on TV. So what's up, Red? You finally taking me up on that movie offer?

Red X: NO! I need a favor.

Knife-play: You want a favor and you won't even go to a movie with me? I'm inclined to refuse…

Krystal stuck out her lip and whined softly. Red X clenched her fists and shook with rage.

Red X: D…do this favor and I'll…I'll…go with you.

Knife-play: You got yourself a deal, babe.

Red X: Call me "babe" again and you'll be taking in nutrients with a tube in your arm.

Knife-play: Okay, okay. No need to show me your wrath…of which Hell can't compare to upon scorning…

Red X: Just get your ass over here, Knife-play! Damn it…

Knife-play: Sure.

Red X clamped the communicator shut.

Red X: It's done. Once they get here we can leave. Better start pa…

Krystal: DONE!

Krystal had a suitcase next to her, obviously full to bursting. She was dressed in a pink parka and white mittens. Bundled up as she was, it was making her friends sweat just looking at her.

Krystal: What are you all staring at?! GET YOUR STUFF! GO, GO, GO!

Everybody ran off, panicking. Jinx made muffled noises from the couch. Krystal leaned over the edge and poked her head.

Krystal: What's that, Jinx? You want help packing since you're all tied up? No problemo! I'll pack for you!

Why did Jinx suddenly have the feeling she'd be wearing mismatched clothes for the next few days?

**Tower Hanger**

The H-ship was just about packed. The replacement team was there to send them off. Unfortunately, Atlas broke down after being restarted, so they had to call in somebody else. Her name was Double. Normally a quiet, mousy, and conservative girl, she transformed into a super strong bombshell at will. Unfortunately, the bombshell had a different personality all together. Loud, abrasive, and seductive, she was everything her normal self was not. Her normal self wore glasses and a big sweater. Her pants were baggy as well. It served to make her appear to have NO figure at all. Whether or not that was true, nobody could say. It probably was. Standing there quietly, she seemed to try to blend into her background. They had finally untied Jinx and she had decided to just go along with it, lest she be bound again. Jester danced around the room, her smiling mask on her face.

Jester: Dare me! Alone in this dreadful tower with all these boys! Whatever am I to do?

Double: (softly) But…but I'm a…

The boys looked at each other. Double simply trailed off, noticing that nobody was listening anyway.

Rorek: My lady, if I may, you truly needn't worry about that.

Jester paused in her dance and switched to her frown mask. She moved like lightning, allowing only a very brief glimpse at the skin underneath her mask. To their surprise, the girl seemed to be African American. Somehow, they figured the crazy clown girl would be white. After all, aren't most lunatics actually white? Dahmer, Bundy, Gacey, Gein…all of them white (hope I didn't misspell their names). I think it's our constant strain to be politically correct that drives us mad. Already I'm worried I'm going to offend somebody…which in itself may be offensive. MAKE IT STOP! …sorry. Anyway, she stormed over to the paper wizard.

Jester: What's that supposed to mean, paper boy? Are you saying I'm not enticing? Look at this costume! Skin. Tight.

Rorek: Well…I…

He turned to the others.

Rorek: (whisper) Help me…

Jinx sighed.

Jinx: This is a good sign…

Krystal: Shuddap and get in!

Mammoth: Uh…where are we going?

Gizmo: A couple of cabins in Vermont.

Mammoth: …oh.

They took off, leaving the new team behind. Jester switched masks to her crying one.

Jester: Bye! Don't forget to write!

Billy: Psst. Billy. That there girl is nuttier then a fruit cake.

Billy: I hear you, Billy. She's plum crazy.

Knife-play: …Billy, it helps if you actually WHISPER that part.

Psimon groaned and massaged his brain dome in the vain hope it would do any good. It wouldn't of course. You can't massage glass after all…or whatever his brain dome was made of. He COULD make them think their mouths had sown shut…but that wouldn't be right. Besides, Knife-play would probably try to cut it back open again. As usual Kid Wycked watched in silence. Beyond curious, Psimon decided to read his mind.

Kid Wycked: …

…yeah, that figured. No, wait, that was impossible. Even if he wasn't thinking of anything in particular, there would still be SOME activity in his brain. There should, at the very least, be the stray "I wanna jelly donut" or something to that effect in there somewhere. Maybe he had some sort of ability to block mental scans?

Knife-play: Welp, time to go raid their rooms and find out all their embarrassing secrets.

Rorek: Are you suggesting we…invade the privacy of the ladies of this dwelling?!

Knife-play looked the wizard over for a while. Made nervous by the sudden scrutiny, Rorek cleared his throat.

Rorek: What are you doing?

Knife-play: Trying to figure out what gender you are.

Rorek: WHAT?! Are you mad or just blind?

Kid Wycked, Billy Numerous, and Jester joined Knife-play in his examination. Double didn't bother, too nervous to approach the others. Psimon already knew what gender the wizard was. Only an idiot would doubt it…then again…no. No, he wasn't going to entertain such thoughts. Jester poked Rorek a few times.

Jester: Hmm…I don't feel anything…

Billy: That don't mean nothing.

Billy: She might just be flat-chested.

Rorek: I'm not a woman! How can you even believe that?

Knife-play: The eyes.

Rorek: What about my eyes?

Knife-play: Those are soooo chick eyes.

The others nodded in agreement. Jester reached into her belt and pulled out a playing card.

Knife-play: …razor edged?

Jester: How'ja know?

Knife-play: You are such a copy cat.

Jester: You are such a copy cat.

Knife-play scowled at her from under his mask. Jester stared back in the exact same pose.

Billy: Would ya'll get on with whatever ya'll was going to do?

Jester: …fine, fine. Hold still. I'm going to cut through the paper and check.

Rorek jumped back.

Rorek: The paper IS my skin!

Jester: Ooooh…I thought you were wearing a paper suit. Oh well. Live and learn.

Of course she didn't REALLY believe that. Unbeknownst to most of her temporary housemates, she was actually a genius. Her I.Q. was far ahead of the average teenager. However, she was a firm believer in the saying "the fool who knows himself no fool has an advantage over the fool who believes him one"…or in this case "her". Besides, the term "fool" just fit so well with her costume. She slipped the card back.

Jester: Anyhoo…I'm with the knife guy. Let's go poke around like we've never poked before! To the poke mobile, old chum! VROOOM!

Jester ran off, holding her staff like a steering wheel and making car noises. They watched her go, confused. Kid Wycked put his finger next to his head and twirled it around in the universal "coo-coo" sign.

Psimon: …I completely agree.

Billy: Well, I'm going to fetch me some grub.

Billy: Heh! Wait for me, Billy!

After the Billys left, the remaining team members looked at each other.

Rorek: Do you think he'll be doing that the entire time?

Knife-play: I hope not. I'll gut one of them, I swear I will.

Knife-play turned to Double and looked her over. She blushed and looked away.

Knife-play: Are you sure you're a superhero? Not…I dunno…an intern?

Double: I…yes, I'm…it's just…I don't like to show off my power. It makes me act…unwholesome.

Knife-play: Is that anything like whole wheat?

Psimon: She means unethical.

Knife-play: I see…so…what do you do?

Double mumbled something, nervously wringing her hands. Knife-play put a hand to his ear. Kid Wycked scowled and pulled his hand away from Knife-play's grasp.

Knife-play: Speak up.

Double: I transform into…a…well, I turn into a…I become super human. Strength, speed, invulnerability, everything.

Knife-play: Faster then a speeding bullet?

Double: Well, I don't…

Knife-play: More powerful then a locomotive?

Double: I've never tried to…

Knife-play: Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound?

Double: Yes, I can do that one.

Psimon groaned.

Psimon: Are you going anywhere with this?

Knife-play: Read my mind and find out.

Psimon was frustrated further when he realized he COULDN'T read Knife-play's mind. Oh, he heard thoughts…but they were moving so fast he couldn't wrap his mind around what they were about before the next topic sprang up. Knife-play turned back to Double.

Knife-play: Anyway, I'm sure we'll get to see what you can do at some point. It's imperative that we train before we do much else. We need to properly figure out how best to mesh our skills together.

Double nodded, as did Kid Wycked. Psimon sighed.

Psimon: I suppose that would be wise.

Knife-play: Groovy. Now…TO GIZMO'S ROOM! There are thingies to mess with!

Psimon and Kid Wycked tried to stop him from getting there and blowing up the tower.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**A Slippery Slope"**

**Chapter Two**

**Cabin 1**

Sonic held his head, standing in the doorway of the cabin. This was HELL! How could this have happened?! Why didn't anyone tell him this part?! Gizmo kicked his shin.

Gizmo: Would you get inside!? It's freaking cold out here!

Grumbling, Sonic did as the little genius asked and went inside. Apparently they had decided (without consulting HIM) that they would separate between the two cabins by gender. This meant that for the rest of the week, Sonic was stuck with Mammoth and Gizmo. Mammoth with his horrendous B.O. and Gizmo with his loud mouth…where would it end? Gizmo kicked open the door to a bed room.

Sonic: …why'd you do that?

Gizmo: Because it looks cool and you know it.

Gizmo brought in two items. One was his suit case, the other was the container of food. It was sealed up in an unbreakable case to keep Mammoth out. It proved to be a good idea since he tried to get at it as soon as they landed. More then likely this will end with a hostage situation, but for now, Mammoth couldn't get the food. Both items were carried by anti gravity discs. Annoyed by the lack of women in his immediate vicinity, Sonic went into his room and crashed on the bed. He tried to cheer himself up. Jinx wasn't TOO far away. And there was probably a sizeable amount of skiing/snowboarding cuties up at the nearby ski lodge and slopes. …sadly they would be bundled up tight. Oh well. Actually, it probably was kind of troublesome for a guy with his powers to come up to a place like this. Avalanches and all. His thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the front door. He waited, but nobody went to get it. Annoyed, he answered the door himself and got struck in the face with a snowball.

Blackfire: Nice shot.

Red X: Not really. I was aiming for his nose and I hit his forehead.

Blackfire was wearing simple long sleeved pants and a sweater. She didn't need much more since her body was pretty resilient to cold temperatures. She did have to wear boots for traction on the slippery snow. It would attract attention if she just flew everywhere. Red X was bundled up tightly, however. It was rather cold, after all. She wore a ski mask over her face and snow goggles over her eyes. As usual, she made sure her outfit had an identifying mark. Her mask had a red "X" across the fabric. She wore a bright red coat, black gloves, red boots, and black pants. Around her neck was a red scarf. Sonic wiped his face.

Sonic: Oh, it's on. I'm getting the others, my gloves and we're throwing down.

Krystal: Bring it on! I dare you!

Everyone stared at Krystal. She was…well, she was a walking mass of clothes. Multiple coats, gloves, hats, and socks all on one person. Jinx was leading her by a draw string since she couldn't see. It was like a tank coming towards them.

Blackfire: Uh…baby?

Krystal: What?! Speak up! I can't hear very well over the ear muffs!

Blackfire: Are you okay in there?! It looks…warm!

Krystal: What?! What about corn?!

Sighing, Blackfire walked over and yelled into her ear.

Blackfire: I said, it looks a bit too warm!

Krystal: Oh. No, no. I'm fine. I don't get hot easily.

Jinx: …we came all this way, for this?

Jinx huffed and she adjusted the hood on her fluffy sleeved pink coat. Her nose was running. Now she remembered why she liked living in California. She HATED the cold…and it was about to get worse. The boys came out of the cabin, looking rather smug, as boys often do. Why, Jinx couldn't imagine. As much as she didn't like the cold, the idea of letting them win didn't make her happy either. She was going to shove a few snowballs down their throats with a smile on her face.

Gizmo: So…a snowball fight, huh?

Red X: That's the idea.

Sonic yawned and shrugged his shoulders.

Sonic: Sounds boring. Want to make it interesting?

Krystal: I can't hear anything!

It was decided that it was best to ignore Krystal until she took off some of those hats.

Blackfire: How so?

Jinx: And nothing pervy, Sonic or we'll find out if a rolling person really does turn into a snowball if you throw them down a hill.

Mammoth: Well…how about if you girls lose, you got to wear the outfits of our choice when we get home for three days.

Blackfire: …and if we win, you wear what we want?

Sonic: Sure.

Blackfire looked over at Jinx and mouthed "they don't have a prayer". Nodding, Jinx smirked at them.

Jinx: Alright, jerks. You're on. Build your pathetic excuse for a fort and let's get it on.

The groups got to work constructing walls of snow to duck behind during the battle. It took a few minutes to do, but soon they each had a good sized wall to use (more like a big lump of snow). Red X sighed and pushed Krystal behind a tree.

Red X: Stay here. You can't help if you can't even bend down to pick up snow.

Krystal: I can too bend down!

Krystal tried to bend over and fell right away. Her face planted into the snow.

Krystal: (muffled) See?

Red X: Just stay down, okay?

Krystal: (muffled) No problem.

Sonic adjust his white scarf, throwing it over his shoulder. He really wished there was some wind about now…that would look so damn cool! He turned to his companions and nodded. They nodded back and he turned back to the girls.

Sonic: Okay! We pelt each other until each member of the other team says that they quit. Deal?

Red X: Deal. And may the best woman win.

Mammoth: And that will be us!

Sonic groaned and held his head.

Sonic: Mammoth…she said "WOMAN".

Mammoth: …oh. Damn, now I feel stupid…

Jinx: Ready?

Sonic: Ready.

Blackfire: GO!

Before the girls could hurl their snowballs, a huge device came out of Gizmo's pack and stuck into the snow. He grinned wickedly.

Gizmo: Check out my rapid firing snowball gun.

Girls: …crap.

**Girl's Cabin: One Extremely One-sided Snowball Fight Later**

Jinx shivered near the fireplace, swearing through chattering teeth. Gizmo was going to pay ever so dearly for this. He really was. The instant she was out of…whatever they were going to be dressed up as, those boys were getting triple training times. Red X walked up to her and sighed.

Red X: Aren't you over reacting? We ducked behind Krystal and the wall pretty fast. We barely got hit.

Jinx: Sh…shut up. I…I…h…hate the…the…cold.

Krystal walked up, whistling to herself. She had stripped off most of her coats, leaving only one on. Not that it was cold inside, but since she couldn't get hot easily, it never really mattered. Since this was a wintery vacation, she felt she should dress wintery. In her hand was a cup.

Krystal: Okay…got the chocolate milk.

Krystal raised a finger and shot a beam into the glass. The milk began to emit steam.

Krystal: And there's the hot. We forgot the marshmallows, though. Sorry.

Jinx just held out her hand and took the cup, holding it close. She sipped it…burning her tongue in the process. But who cared? She was cold. Blackfire sighed as she filed her nails, sitting on the arm chair sideways, her legs dangling over one arm, her back against the other.

Blackfire: What kind of costumes do you think they'll make us wear?

Krystal: I hope it's fairy princess! Or cowgirl! Yeah, cowgirl would rock!

Blackfire: You're so adorably naïve.

Krystal: Huh who wha?

Red X sighed and crashed onto the couch.

Red X: They're not going to give us Halloween costumes. They're going to give us…more revealing outfits.

Jinx: I'm betting on cheerleader.

Krystal: Shoot. And I already bought one of both…

Red X and Jinx stared at her for a second before turning to Blackfire. Blackfire shrugged and blew on her nails.

Blackfire: I like the cowgirl outfit, but the fairy princess is kind of annoying.

Sticking out her tongue, Krystal blew a raspberry at Blackfire.

Krystal: You wouldn't know a good costume if it bit you on your butt.

Blackfire: If it bit me on the butt, it must not be a good costume. After all, it was obviously alive if it bit me and it has teeth.

Krystal: …damn your logic! Logic burns!

Blackfire looked up from her nails, smirking.

Blackfire: Aren't you nearly immune to burning?

Krystal: Stop it! Oh the agony!

Jinx: Blackfire, please don't make her brain melt out her ears.

Krystal: Yeah! It's hard to hear when that happens.

Blackfire: Cracking a joke, Jinx? Glad to see you're lightening up.

Receiving a glare, Blackfire shut her mouth. Obviously her dear friend hadn't forgotten the gag she had shoved into her mouth.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Billy and Billy were playing video games. Kid Wycked was building a house of cards on the table nearby. Not that he was getting very far. Every few seconds one of the Billy's would let out a victory hoot or a defeat swear, causing him to mess up. Yet he never got mad. He just started again. Jester was continuously running up the wall and jumping off, trying to see how far up she could get before pesky gravity tried to pull her back down. Knife-play was bound up in chains to until the urge to play in Gizmo's room left him. It was pretty much official. This was all a great big plot to drive Psimon out of his mind. Only Rorek and Double seemed to have an ounce of sanity. The wizard was trying to coax the girl out of the shell she seemed to have hidden herself in. He was having some success, as she was replying without stuttering anymore, but still wouldn't look at him in the eyes.

Rorek: Come now, M'lady. Surely you have some form of hobby.

Double: Well...I do….no, it's silly.

Rorek: I assure you, I won't laugh.

Double wrung her hands again. It seemed to be something she did out of habit.

Double: …I…I like to take pictures. People, animals…anything really.

Rorek: I wouldn't think such a thing "silly".

Knife-play: The word "boring" does come to mind though…

Wincing, Double turned away. Rorek turned to Knife-play and muttered a spell, waving his hand. His mouth seemed to fade away. He let out a muffled scream and writhed around on the floor. Rorek bowed slightly to Double.

Rorek: I apologies for the rudeness you have just been subjected to.

Double: (blushing) Not...not your fault. Um…is he okay? I mean, you took away his mouth.

Rorek: (whisper) Actually, it is a mere illusion. He perceives that his mouth is gone and is acting accordingly.

Double giggled softly. Until, of course, Knife-play escaped from his chains, took a knife and cut his face, trying to regain a mouth. Freaked, Rorek undid his minor spell. Blood ran down Knife-play's face, but the wounds quickly faded away.

Knife-play: Hoo! Well, that was fun. Let's vote NEVER to remove my mouth again, okay? I kind of need to talk or I go insane.

Psimon: I assure you, nobody would notice a difference.

Knife-play: What?! I'll polish that dome of yours! I'll polish it good!

Jester stopped what she was doing and jumped up and down.

Jester: Polish the dome! Polish the dome!

Psimon: Don't make me scramble your atoms.

The two looked at each other. Jester switched to the crying face.

Jester: You'd scramble our atoms just because we want to polish your brain dome? That's not nice…

Knife-play: Tsk. He's bluffing. He can't scramble our…

What happened next can't be described well in words. Needless to say, Psimon CAN scramble your atoms if you give him enough time to think. Jester switched back to happy and poked the mess as it slowly began to shift around, healing back into his normal shape. Double covered her mouth. Kid Wycked shrugged and kept trying to build his house of cards and both Billys ignored it. Rorek sighed.

Rorek: Was that truly necessary?

Psimon: He'll be fine.

Double: I think I'm going to be sick…

Psimon: Why?

Jester: I think I can see his liver! Poke the liver! Poke the liver! Liver poker am I!

Rorek and Psimon stared at her. It was kind of hard not to.

Rorek: …why did Lady Jinx feel the need to call her as well?

Jester stood up and switched to the frowning mask. She grabbed Rorek by his face.

Jester: Listen to me and listen good, you reject from the middle ages! I may be totally coo-coo, but I'm a damn good fighter and an even better detective! So you shut your paper covered trap or so help me, I'll throw you into a shredder! Understand me?! Do you?!

Rorek: …yes m'lady…

Jester switched to the smiley face again before pulling out a marker and doodling on his face. She drew a big smile, a huge nose, moustache, and huge glasses on him.

Jester: Who else wants the glorious gift of manhood? Free facial hair for all! I'll even do sideburns!

Having healed enough, Knife-play got up, popping bones as he did so. Groaning, he held his chest.

Knife-play: Oh…man, I think I still have spleen where my heart should be…

**Boy's Cabin: Living Room**

The boys sat around the fire, gloating over their victory over the foolish women. Oh, they really should have seen that coming.

Sonic: Maid outfit. All the way.

Gizmo: Are you high? We could have them in bathing suits.

Mammoth: …I was gonna have them dress in those stupid looking cartoon suits like at amusement parks…

Sonic and Gizmo rolled their eyes.

Sonic: You idiot. This is the perfect chance to see some serious skin and you want to dress them up in costumes that make small kids want to beat them up?

Mammoth: …I'm hungry.

Gizmo: Aw, dammit, we just ate, you fat bastard!

Mammoth: Hey, I ain't fat! You're the one with the pot belly!

Sonic sighed. This sucked. Hopefully things would be more entertaining in the morning. Standing, he stretched and started for his room.

Sonic: You two kill each other quietly, okay? I'm hitting the sack.

Man, he hoped the girls were enjoying themselves more then he was.

**Girl's Cabin**

Jinx's eyes shot open and she began grinding her teeth. Finally she sat up and grabbed the pillow that was whacking her.

Jinx: For the last time, Krystal! I don't want to have a pillow fight! Why aren't you sleeping with Blackfire?!

Krystal: Red X said we had to keep the beds in good shape.

Jinx's eye twitched as the implications of that statement hit her. What could…? No, she wouldn't think of it. She'd just try another tactic.

Jinx: Can't you just…SLEEP with her? Close your eyes, slow the breathing and all that?

Krystal: You think I can close my eyes and slow my breathing while I'm laying next to THAT? That would be like you trying to sleep next to Sonic while he's wearing nothing but bikini briefs.

Jinx's cheeks turned red. Bikini…briefs… She shook her head, eyes closed. Impure thoughts…impure thoughts… what color would they…NO! IMPURE! Grumbling, Jinx laid back down, putting her pillow over her head.

Jinx: Okay, okay, I get the picture. Just…don't bother me.

Krystal: But Jinx…!

Krystal jumped onto her bed and started bouncing up and down like a child.

Krystal: I'm not tired and everyone is going to sleep! Red X booby trapped her room and once Blackie is a sleep there's nothing short of detonating a bomb or baking pancakes that can wake her up, and I'm all out of mix and dynamite!

Groaning, Jinx sat up again. Suddenly she had an idea.

Jinx: What if I gave you something to help you sleep?

Krystal: …like warm milk?

Jinx: Something like that.

Climbing out of bed, Jinx walked over to her bag and pulled out a bottle of liquid which I won't name in order to avoid any trouble of any kind. It came with one of those measure caps, which Jinx used to measure out a dose. Krystal took the cap and sniffed the fluid inside.

Krystal: Ugh! It sure doesn't smell like warm milk.

Jinx: Just drink it.

Krystal: …you're not trying to poison me, are you?

Jinx: Of course not!

Krystal pointed at her.

Krystal: AH HA! Reverse psychology! You ARE trying to poison me! I see through your see through-able thing!

Jinx clenched her fists. When Krystal shrieked, she had a voice that pierced your brain like…something…that pierces good.

Jinx: Drink it or I'll strangle the life from you.

Krystal: Sheesh, fine. Don't get all pissy.

Downing the liquid, Krystal stuck out her tongue and twitched.

Krystal: BLECH! This stuff tastes like ca-ca!

Jinx: Now go to bed, PLEASE. I would LOVE to sleep a bit.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**A Slippery Slope"**

**Chapter Three**

**Ski Lodge: Following Morning**

Krystal slumped on Mammoth, falling asleep again. He shook her awake, causing her to snap her head up and look around. Blackfire frowned.

Blackfire: What's with you? I've never seen you so subdued…

Krystal: Huh? Uh…I dunno…too much starch…

Jinx winced. It would seem that her plan had a serious flaw. Krystal seemed to be having trouble snapping out of the medicine's affects. Sonic took off his glove and put his hand on her forehead.

Sonic: Doesn't feel warm…you feeling alright, kiddo?

Krystal: Nngh…I dunno…kind of sleepy…

Sighing, Blackfire laid her girlfriend on the nearest couch.

Blackfire: Get some sleep, baby. Hopefully you'll be up and about before we're ready to go home.

Krystal: Thanks…

Blackfire picked up Gizmo and put him next to her.

Blackfire: Watch her. You didn't want to ski anyway and you know it.

Gizmo: Yeah, but I don't want to sit here and watch her sleep either.

Blackfire: Gizmo…I'm asking nicely here.

Sighing, Gizmo nodded and sat down on the chair next to Krystal who had already passed out. Jinx bit her lip, not sure if she should say anything. Blackfire was fairly even tempered until Krystal was put at risk. If she found that Jinx had given Krystal a dosage of medication, without knowing what affect it would have on her alien body…oooh, she'd be in trouble. It wasn't her fault, though! Jinx was trying to sleep!

Red X: We'll meet back here in two hours, give or take. If somebody doesn't show in three, the rest go looking. Hang on to your communicators so we can track the signals, okay?

Mammoth: Uh…I kinda need lessons.

Sonic: I don't ski, I shred, baby!

Sonic held up his snowboard, grinning. Jinx rolled her eyes.

Jinx: You've never snowboarded in your life.

Sonic: Pfft. I have too.

Gizmo: Arcade games don't count, genius.

Sonic: I'll prove it! You'll see. I'll see you on the slopes, SUCKAS!

Sonic ran off with his snowboard. Jinx shook her head and leaned over to one of the medics.

Jinx: You might want to watch that one.

**HIVE Tower: Training Room**

Double bit her finger, nervously. It had started innocently enough. She had attempted to start a conversation with Jester during breakfast. She had half heartedly mentioned that it was amazing how many rooms the tower had. Despite the extra seven now living in the tower, they still didn't need to use any of the other rooms. In fact, they STILL had some guest rooms left. Suddenly Jester wheeled on her, switching to her angry mask and screamed how she hated being talked at that early in the morning. She demanded that Double spar with her in order to relieve her sudden stress. When the boys heard…well, let's say that a few of them were less then tactful. Billy mentioned something about girls "wraslin'" Knife-play basically just hooted and hollered. Kid Wycked pumped his fist in victory. The only two who showed restrained were Psimon and Rorek…not that they didn't watch as well. Double shifted around as Jester twirled her staff, her frown mask still on.

Jester: Are you ready to get a whooping, Ms. I-can't-just-shut-up-and-eat?

Double: Pl…please…I beg you…don't do this.

Jester switched to her sad face.

Jester: …oh, I can't do it! I'll tell the truth. I wanted to see what you're capable of when pushed. I dunno, you just seem so…pushover-ish. So…just consider this a sparring match, okay? Nothing serious.

Double chewed on her bottom lip a moment. Finally she nodded and gripped the bottom of her sweater. Everybody stared in shock as she pulled it over her head.

Rorek: What are you doing, Lady Double?!

Double: I…I have to! I don't want to mess up my clothes.

Under her sweater was a small shirt of unknown material. She took off her pants next, revealing a pair of short shorts of the small design. They were green with red rims around it. She pulled her shoes off, revealing that her socks were the same as the rest. Lastly she took off her glasses and placed them on a nearby bench.

Double: I…I may say some things that aren't nice…but it's not my fault. I apologize in advance.

Double's body began growing. She grew from her shrimpy 5 foot 3 to six foot five. Her brown hair went from stringy to full of volume. Basically she went from a tiny mouse to a giant lioness…metaphorically speaking as far as the animal aspect is concerned. She popped her neck and grinned widely. Her voice no longer had that nervous whisper. It was a voice that was full of confidence and matched her new body perfectly.

Double: Much better. Now then, shrimp…any time you're ready.

Jester switched to her happy mask and twirled her staff.

Jester: Okie dokie, Smokey!

Billy: (whisper) She's smoking alright…

Rorek: If that means "attractive" then I must agree…

Double winked at the boys, making them grin stupidly. The change in personality was astonishing. Jester ran forward and leapt up, smacking Double across the face with her staff. Double moved her head with the blow, but only so she wouldn't break the staff. Jester went wild, beating her with it fiercely. Finally Double grabbed her arm.

Double: You're messing up my ha…ACK!

The head of the staff opened its mouth and sprayed gas in her face. Coughing, Double released the girl, falling to one knee. Giggling, Jester began dancing around Double.

Double: (coughing) You…cheating little…

Jester: BLEH! You're just mad 'cause I outsmarted you.

Double staggered to her feet, annoyed and feeling woozy. Seeing this made Jester stop dancing and bite her finger in concern.

Jester: Er…that was knock out gas…which means you should be knocked out…

Double: I'm…not some…little weakling…

Double grabbed Jester by her cap, dangling her. Kicking, the masked girl tried to escape frantically, not liking the look in Double's eyes.

Psimon: Double, calm down.

Double: …say I win. Say it and I'll let you go.

Jester: 'kay. I win.

Double: …don't make me throw you. You'll go very far, trust me. I…

Double pitched forward. Unable to remove the fingers around her cap, Jester remove it instead, revealing very short hair.

Knife-play: Kind of a man-ish hair cut, Jess.

Jester: I LIKE my hair short, thank you. I was thinking of bleaching it pure white so it would go totally against my skin. What do you think?

Billy: I think…you're crazy.

Billy: Heh…heh…good one, Billy.

Knife-play drew a knife and jumped on one of them.

Knife-play: That's it! Enough with that! It's not funny!

Psimon used his mental powers to lift Knife-play off of Billy.

Psimon: I'm afraid he's right, Billy. That's really annoying.

Billy: Tsk. Fine.

The other Billy disappeared and he stood up.

Billy: Got to say, that was plum disappointing.

Rorek: Uh…Lady Jester?

Jester: Wh…ACK!

Double lifted Jester off the ground, breathing hard through her mouth.

Double: My system works foreign substances out real fast, including a weak knockout gas like that. You'd need something much more potent to keep me down for more then a minute.

Jester: EEP! Okay, okay! You win! You totally win!

As soon as Double let her go, Jester ran behind Rorek and hid.

Rorek: What are you…?

Jester: Shh! Don't say anything! Pretend I'm not here and all will be well…

Double popped her neck and cracked her knuckles.

Double: Who's next? I'll take any of you on.

Billy: Yeah?

Billy multiplied over and over until he was an army.

Billys: How about ya'll take on the Great Billy Numerous!

Smiling, Double gestured toward him, inviting him to "bring it on" as they say.

**Lodge**

Gizmo grumbled, wishing he brought his (insert handheld video game device of choice here). He was oh so very bored. Krystal laid on her back, sleeping with her mouth open, making a sound very similar to a circular saw. Okay, he was both bored and very embarrassed. He was surprised to hear a familiar voice behind him. It was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. The accent was strange. Almost Jersey…maybe Boston…but a definite hint of something else altogether.

Girl: Hey there, kiddo. Is that yer sister or somethin'? 'cause if it is, would you mind if I jammed my sock into her mouth to get that noise to stop?

Even the girl looked a little familiar, but he couldn't place her. She had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a heavy blue coat with a hat and gloves stuffed into the pockets. She popped her gum in a way that was both obnoxious and yet kind of attractive…if you were into that tomboy sort of thing. Gizmo recovered and scowled. Again with the "kid" remarks…

Gizmo: I'm not a kid, damn it.

Girl: …oh. Oh, damn, I'm sorry. My mistake. Guess the bald head should have clued me. Aw, crap, you're not sensitive about that too are you?

The look Gizmo gave her spoke volumes. Sighing, she sat down next to him.

Girl: I'm really sorry. Sometimes I talk without thinkin'. So…what's yer name?

That was a good question. He had never stopped to ask if they were using their real names or not. The thought just never occurred to him. Since Jinx never mentioned it, it must never have occurred to her either.

Gizmo: Mikron…but my friends call me Gizmo.

The girl's grin was kind of lopsided. Almost a smirk, but the other half of her mouth moved as well, just not as much.

Girl: Mikron? Are you serious?

Mikron: It's Irish…I think.

She shook her head, but apparently was satisfied with his answer. His last name was Irish, so it was safe to assume his first name was as well.

Girl: So…Gizmo, huh? Like that fuzzy little guy from the movie?

Gizmo: No! Because I'm good with tools. So what's your name?

Girl: Pam Roberts. I'm here with my family on a bit of a vaca.

She cracked her gum again, putting her hands behind her head.

Pam: So…how old are you?

Gizmo: Sixteen.

Pam: About my age. …so is that yer sister or not?

Gizmo: Uh…no.

Pam: No? Cousin?

Gizmo: Nah, I'm not related to her.

Pam blew a bubble and smirked after it popped.

Pam: So what, you babysittin'?

Gizmo: She's older then she looks.

Pam: Why she got so many coats on?

Gizmo: She's cold.

Rolling her eyes, Pam reached into her mouth and stretched the gum out, snapping at it with her teeth until it was all back where it belonged (it kind of annoys me when people do that).

Pam: She a lizard or somethin'?

Gizmo: (shrugging) Some people get colder then others.

Pam: Uh huh. …wanna do somethin' fun?

Gizmo: …like…?

Pam: Hell, I dunno. Whatever we fancy doin'.

Gizmo: …"fancy"?

Pam: …did I say "fancy"? That happens sometimes. I say things I don't normally say. Just pops out, you know?

Gizmo: Eh…I don't know…I'm supposed to be watching her.

Pam: C'mon. What could possibly happen? We'll check on her now and then, no sweat.

Gizmo: …ah, you're right. What the hell? She can take care of herself, after all.

Pam: Yeah! Now yer talkin'! Let's go spit from the roof and see if it freezes before it hits the ground.

Gizmo stared at the girl as she ran off. That was the oddest thing he had ever heard. …and yet the concept fascinated him. He followed. Krystal rolled over and fell off the couch, making her bolt upright.

Krystal: Lettuce!

She promptly went back to sleep.

**Ski Slopes**

Jinx bit her lips as she peered down the slope. It was the beginners run (Mount Wussy was the name on the sign) so it wasn't that steep…but to her it might as well been a straight vertical plunge. Turning her head, she glared at the faint sight of Red X as she went down her slope, which was for more experienced skiers then her…of course that would be anyone who has skied once in their lives…but apparently Red X was rather talented. Sonic had taken Mammoth off to video tape his descent down the mountain to prove that he could snowboard. Blackfire, however, had done the smart thing and signed up for lessons. This, in turn, caused many males to sign up for lessons as well. That annoyed Jinx almost as much as Red X being able to ski so well. Sure, she had a boyfriend, but as long as they aren't pigs about it, a girl does like to know guys are interested. So far, nobody had even given her a second glance. Oh, but Blackfire was getting ALL the attention. Suddenly Blackfire called over to her.

Blackfire: Hey, Jinx! Shouldn't you take a lesson first? I mean, this isn't easy stuff!

Now, normally Jinx was NOT competitive with Blackfire…or anyone else really. In many regards, she had no chance competing with her anyway. She certainly wouldn't win in an arm wrestling match, but she could whip her in chess. This, however, was not a normal situation. Jinx was cold, her nose was running and she had to keep sniffling, her fingers were getting numb in her gloves, her legs were shaking both from the cold and the current place she was in…right now, sensibility was not residing in her head.

Jinx: I think I can manage, Blackfire! I'm a fast learner and this hill is child's play.

Blackfire: But…

Jinx: I said I can handle it!

And with that, Jinx pushed herself off the hill. Blackfire bit her finger.

Blackfire: …but that's the wrong side of the slope…

Jinx: (down the hill) CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

Sighing, Blackfire took off her skis. Floating upward, she turned back to the crowd that had been around her.

Blackfire: I'll be right back. Don't start the lesson without me.

That said, she went to rescue her friend before she went off a cliff or something.

**At a Different Slope**

Red X almost fell over as she heard the loud shout from nearby. Didn't people know you could cause an avalanche that way? She turned to the side, forcing herself into a stop. This proved to be a mistake as Sonic sped past her, kicking up snow as he went. She wiped the snow off her goggles.

Red X: Stupid son of a…

Shaking it off, Red X continued down the slope, skidding to a stop at the bottom. Sonic was leaning against a tree, board in hand and that sort of smug look on his face that made you want to hit the owner of said look really hard. Naturally, Red X was tempted to hit him…really hard. He turned to Mammoth, who was standing there with the camera.

Sonic: You get all that, big guy?

Mammoth: …uh…how do you turn this thing on again?

Sonic smacked himself in the forehead.

Sonic: I TOLD you! You press the red button and wait for the menu to come up. Then you switch it over three times until you get to the movie camera icon. Then you press the green button, hold the yellow button and wait until the screen has a green border. When that happens, release the yellow button and it will start filming.

Red X: Let me do it, Sonic. That's MY camera. I know how to use it.

Sonic grinned. That was a good idea, after all. Mammoth handed her the camera.

**Lodge: One Hazardous Adventure Later…**

Jinx sneezed as she shivered in front of the fire. Her journey down the hill ended when she plowed into a snow bank. Stuck inside, she had to wait until Blackfire figured out where she was. By then her clothes were soaked and she was freezing cold. Even her hat was dripping. Thankfully, it seemed all she had gotten from her misadventure was a cold, something that no doubt had been brewing inside her for a while. The time in the cold only served to slow her immune system temporarily, allowing the virus to take hold. Blackfire raced around the lodge, trying to locate Gizmo to give him a piece of her mind. They had found Krystal on the floor, still asleep and Gizmo nowhere to be found. It was about that time that Mammoth returned. Krystal, still groggy, rubbed her eyes and looked up at him.

Krystal: Weren't you, like…with people?

Mammoth: Uh…yeah…um…Sonic kind of broke his leg or something. Red X went with him to the medical station.

Jinx bolted to her feet, grabbed Mammoth by his coat.

Jinx: (congested) What did you say? How did he break his leg?!

Mammoth: He kind of fell off his snowboard.

Jinx: That IDIOT! I knew he couldn't snowboard! I knew it!

Mammoth: Well…actually…

**FLASHBACK: Top of Slope**

Sonic stood ready to go down the mountain again, this time with Red X video taping at the bottom. Mammoth was at the top, watching from there. Sonic sighed and adjusted his gloves.

Sonic: Okay…wish me luck, Mammoth.

Mammoth: Good luck, man.

Mammoth slapped his back and…well, you can guess what happened next. Go on. Imagine it.

**END FLASHBACK**

We rejoin reality as Jinx jumped on Mammoth's back and started choking him with her arms.

Jinx: You pushed Sonic off a mountain?! Are you insane?!

Mammoth: GAAAK!

Which is really all you can say when you're being choked. Blackfire came back, carrying Gizmo by his ear. Being dragged by the ear hurts…being lifted by it hurts twice as much. Pam followed, trying to defend Gizmo's actions.

Pam: C'mon! This is a little on the extreme side, don'tcha think?

Blackfire: No.

Pam: But he was only…nnngh!

She stopped in mid-step and held her head. Gizmo squirmed out of Blackfire's grasp as Pam fell to one knee.

Gizmo: Hey! Hey, Pam, you okay?

Pam: Dammit…I get chronic headaches. God, this one is really bad. Like a hammer poundin' against my brain…

Gizmo: Do you take anything for them?

Nodding, Pam lifted her coat up, revealing a zipped pouch on her hip. Pulling the zipper open, she pulled out a medicine bottle. Her fingers fumbled with the cap as her headache worsen. Gizmo took it from her and opened it. Muttering her thanks, she popped two pills into her mouth and swallowed. Panting, she rubbed her temples for a few minutes. Not sure what else to do, the HIVE stood there, watching to make sure she was okay. Finally she let out a long sigh and stood back up, a sheepish grin on her face.

Pam: Sorry about the scare. Where was I? Oh yeah. He was only tryin' have some fun since you guys dumped him here with a babysittin' job.

Mammoth stared at the girl. There was something distinctly familiar about her. In fact, he could swear she had locked eyes with him the instant her head began to hurt so badly. Then again, maybe it was his imagination. After all, he didn't know anyone named Pam. Blackfire, seeing Pam's distress was over, went back to being angry.

Blackfire: What if something happened to her?! She was alone in a strange place!

Krystal: Or strange in a lonely place…one of the two.

Blackfire: Not now, Krystal.

Gizmo: Oh come on! She can take care of herself! She left tooth marks in the spoons for crying out loud!

Krystal: I said I was sorry.

Blackfire: Be that as it may, you said you'd stay and you didn't. …and just who the hell are you?

Pam wiped her hand on her pants before sticking it out for Blackfire to take.

Pam: Name's Pamela Rose. Call me Pam or I'll slug ya.

Scowling, Blackfire took her hand and shook it roughly. Pam winced.

Pam: Strong little thing, ain't ya?

Jinx finally climbed back off of Mammoth and sniffled.

Jinx: Hey, Blackfire, get me over to the medical center. Sonic needs my attention.

Blackfire: Attention maybe, but not your germs. No dice, Jinx.

Jinx: But…

Blackfire: He's got a broken bone and you want to give him a cold on top of it? No way. Tell you what. I'll check on him, send you his regards and…whatever. Okay?

Krystal: Nah, let me! I'm faster!

Gizmo: …she's got a point.  
Mammoth: We put in his real name, so you'll need to ask to see Mike.

Blackfire: Tsk. Fine, whatever.

Krystal stuck her finger into her mouth and made a popping sound just as she disappeared. Pam covered her eyes, swearing.

Pam: Son of a…! What the hell was that?! I'm seein' spots!

Mammoth: Uh…she likes to make an exit.

Pam: Damn it…I'm gonna need glasses just from that…

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**A Slippery Slope"**

**Chapter Three**

**Jump City: Mall**

Starfire threw the security guard's limp body aside, annoyed. Tasers stung…they really did. In all honesty, she had come in peace. She really had. All she wanted to do was go to the mall and do some five finger discount shopping. She had even worn a long coat for the occasion…which was now in shreds. Oh well. Wasn't like Shade could bitch at her. Starfire leaned against the counter of the jewelry store and traced her blood covered finger along the glass.

Starfire: You observed what I did to the guard, yes?

The clerk nodded, sweating bullets. Starfire smiled sweetly and nodded.

Starfire: Good. Now, unless you would care for a repeated performance, please attempt to quell my anger in the best manner possible. I shall leave it to you to figure out what it is.

Tapping her nails on the glass, she waited patiently for the clerk to make her move. She frowned as the clerk moved toward the register.

Starfire: Green paper like substances don't interest me, shopkeeper.

She raised a finger and fired a thin beam from it, striking the clerk's shoulder. The clerk screamed and clutched it.

Starfire: Try again, and please do not disappoint me again.

She moved her finger slightly.

Starfire: Or the next shot goes through your cranium.

The clerk went for the jewels, making Starfire smile.

Starfire: Very good. Pick something nice…oh, an emerald perhaps. It would go so well with my eyes.

The clerk froze, a look of confusion on her face. Puzzled, Starfire turned to see what could possibly be more attention grabbing then her. Standing at the entrance to the store was the replacement HIVE.

Psimon: I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to step out quietly.

Starfire shrugged and, to their surprise, stepped out of the store without a fuss. Psimon sighed.

Psimon: A simple matter to control her mind, given enough time to work my way into it.

Starfire smiled as she fired her eyebeams at Psimon, knocking him out of the air and into a wall. She tapped her temple.

Starfire: Cyborg implanted us with devices to protect us from people such as you, Psimon. Now…

She examined her foes with cold eyes. These cretins…who were these fools who dared to attack the princess of Tamaran? A wicked grin spread across her face.

Starfire: Rorek! By X'hal, it's a surprise to see you again. Tell me, how is life as a paper doll?

Rorek: I see life has yet to cure you of your wicked ways.

Starfire: Hmm. I cannot say that I know any of you save for Rorek and Psimon. Thus, I find you beneath my notice. As I am feeling particularly charitable, I will allow you this instant to depart from here.

Drawing a knife from his belt, Knife-play started tossing it up and down as casually as you would a ball. He waved his finger with his other hand.

Knife-play: Nice try, but I see through you.

He threw his knife, catching Starfire on her waist. The others cried out.

Double: What have you done?!

Starfire: You…you…

Starfire pulled out the knife, revealing that he had struck her communicator.

Knife-play: Thought you could stall us until you had the chance to press the tracking device on your communicator, huh? You know you're no match for us.

Starfire crushed the remains of her communicator in her hand before laughing out loud. She let the remains fall to the floor.

Starfire: No match for you?! Surely you jest! None of you are even worthy of licking the dirt from my shoes. I truly felt sorry for such a rag tag band of fools that I allowed myself a moment of weakness…of mercy. I thank you for your assault. It reminded me…it reminded me how unworthy of life you truly are!

Starfire charged at Knife-play, her hands glowing. She slammed them both into his stomach. Smoke came as his inside were burned. He coughed blood onto her face. Growling in annoyance, she tossed him into Billy who slid back and hit his head on the fountain. Jester switched to her crying face.

Jester: Knife-play! Knife-play, no! I never got to tell him how much I kind of sort of liked him as a friend even though I only knew him for a day or so!

Rorek: Worry not, Lady Jester. Knife-play was just the distraction!

Rorek completed the spell he had been starting, sending lightning bols from his hands. They wrapped around Starfire's wrists, forming bracelets, yet they didn't shock her. Instead, they acted like magnets, pulling toward one another. Starfire growled and pulled against them.

Starfire: Magic is such a nuisance! Unpredictable…nonsensical! AND INFERIOR!

Starfire fired her eyebeams at Rorek, who rolled out of the way. Double grabbed Starfire in a bear hug.

Double: You're going to pay for what you did to Knife-play, you skinny bitch.

Starfire: So speaks the foul smelling Amazon. Foolish. Did you think just because I'm smaller, you are superior in strength?!

Starfire strained against Double, but found that the girl was indeed capable of caring out her threat, if her strength was any indication. Of course, that didn't mean she was caught. While she couldn't use her strength to break free of Double's grasp, she could pull the magic bracelets away from each other and clamps onto Double's waist. She formed starbolts, which, though slowed by her incredible durability, still began to burn into Double's flesh. Double hissed as she tried to ignore the pain. Jester walked over, whistling under her mask. She held up her staff.

Jester: This is my friend, Janet. Janet, this is…uh…sorry, I didn't catch your name…

Rorek: Her name is Starfire.

Jester: Starfire! Okay then! Janet, this is Starfire. Say hello.

Starfire coughed as the staff opened its mouth and gas sprayed her face. Her vision began to swim.

Starfire: N…no…r…ridiculous…I cannot…I cannot lose to such…NO!

In a burst of strength, Starfire broke free and flew up toward the skylight. As she was about to go through, Kid Wycked teleported in front of her and opened his cape wide. She flew through it, disappearing. She reappeared in front of a concrete wall and hit it hard. With a groan, she sank to the ground.

Knife-play coughed as he stood up, rubbing his stomach.

Knife-play: My costume always gets holes in it…

Jester jumped on him, bowling him over.

Jester: You're alive! …and you've got a six pack! Do you do sit ups?

Knife-play: Uh…sometimes.

Rorek: Perhaps we should restrain the wicked one before she awakens?

He whispered his spell again, binding her legs as well. Now her arms and legs were stuck together, as though hogtied. Billy got up, rubbing his head.

Billy: What I miss?

Double: Oh nothing much, twit. We just defeated a Titan and we're going to take her ass to jail.

Billy: …dammit…

**Mountains: Medical Area**

Krystal reappeared outside and ducked in, shivering. Did I mention she hated the cold? Walking up to the front desk, she leaned against it, put two fingers into her mouth, and whistled sharply. The attendant at the desk…who was already sitting right there…held his ears.

Attendant: (annoyed) Can I HELP you?

Krystal: Yeps! I'm here to visit Michael Trevor? Brown hair, leg injury?

With a sigh, the attendant looked through his…stuff. I dunno, papers or something. Roll with me on this, I've never been to the mountains. He pulled one up and pointed toward the hall to their left.

Attendant: Room 105.

Krystal: Groovy and glorious, chief.

With those odd words, Krystal went to the room in question. As expected, Sonic was lying there with his leg suspended and in a cast. Also as expected, he didn't look pleased about it.

Sonic: Come to rub it in?

Krystal: You have nurses for that.

Sonic: Huh?

Krystal: Rub it in? Like salves and…oh never mind. If you have to explain the joke, there is no joke.

Sonic: Oh whatever…I can't believe this. You realize this is totally going to ruin our vacation.

Krystal sighed and sat down, nodding.

Krystal: Yeah…this wasn't very fun, was it? Jinx is sick, you broke your leg, and I'm cold.

Sonic: Jinxy is sick?

Krystal: 'fraid so.

Sonic: …how sick?

Krystal laughed and waved her hand dismissively.

Krystal: Just a cold. Don't get your tighty whiteys in a bunch.

Pausing, Sonic coughed.

Sonic: I…uh…I don't wear tighty whiteys.

Krystal: I gave you that wedgie, remember? You TOTALLY wear tighty whiteys.

Sonic: …sometimes I don't like you.

Krystal: Aww. That burns me good. Oh, by the way.

Krystal stood up, walked over, and kissed him hard on the mouth. He stared at her in shock.

Krystal: That was from Jinx. Get better soon and you'll get more of the same from the direct source.

Sonic: …did you use your TONGUE?

Krystal: (dead serious) Nope. That was my ovipositor. I just planted an egg in your stomach. Then you'll need surgery to remove it when it gets old enough…I suppose it would be easier to use a female, given the anatomy differences in gender…but, this is the way of my people. Take care of my baby, Sonic…or I'll hurt you good.

A look of horror and shock came across Sonic's face and he gripped his throat. He was ready to jam a finger down his throat when Krystal burst into laughter.

Krystal: Of course it was my tongue, stupid! Oh my god, I can't believe you believed me!

Sonic: But…it was…

Krystal: My tongue is longer then a human's…or a Tamaranians. I tried the same thing on Blackfire and she didn't buy it for a minute.

Sighing in relief, Sonic laid back in the bed. He wiped the cold sweat that had formed on his forehead. That was scary… He had seen movies…oh the horror.

Krystal: Like I'd let you carry my baby. Please. Besides, it takes a few minutes to do. I have to bring it up, extend it from my mouth, let it go down the host's throat, send up the embryo, it takes a while.

Sonic: You're joking again, right?

Krystal: Maybe I am…maybe I'm not. Wouldn't you like to know…? MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Sonic: Krystal…

Krystal: Okay, I am…or am I?

Sonic: Krystal!

Krystal: I'm kidding! Really and honestly for truly, I am kidding.

Sonic: …okay then.

Krystal patted his head.

Krystal: I'll go tell Jinx you're okay. See ya.

Krystal walked out the door…then leaned back in.

Krystal: I wasn't kidding! Mwhahahaha!

She teleported away.

Sonic: …I'm going to have so many nightmares.

**Jump City Penitentiary For Meta-humans**

Starfire howled in rage as she pounded on the reinforced door of her cell. It was impossible…inconceivable. How could she, of all the Titans, be captured by a bunch of nobodies?

Voice: (whisper) Star…psst!

Starfire straightened. Was she going mad already?

Robin: (whisper) There's a speaker under your bed. I put it there with Shade's powers. I'm very disappointed in you. You were warned what would happen if you went out alone.

…did he? Starfire didn't remember, but she often discounted the concerns of others.

Starfire: But…

Robin: That's why you're staying in there until I decide to let you out. Consider this…time out if you will.

Starfire: No! You cannot do this to me!

Robin: See you in a few weeks, Starfire. Until then, next time THINK before you disobey me.

Starfire: You…you…! When I get back, you shall receive none of the nookie from me for many days!

Robin: Oh? Well, I'm sure Raven won't mind supplying.

Starfire: You would not dare…

Raven: **Mmm…maybe he already has, Star. Oh, that tickles, Robin!**

There was the sound of a scuffle.

Robin: Ignore that! She was messing with you again.

Raven: **No, you were messing with me.**

Robin: OUT!

Raven: **Have fun in jail, Starfire.**

Starfire reached under the bed and crushed the speaker. How dare he?! There would be swift revenge when she got home. Starfire would burn each and everyone of Robin's clothes and put one of her skimpy outfits in his room instead. When he woke up, Robin would have no choice but to wear that outfit. It was a prank worthy of Changeling. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. There would be reckoning for this humiliation.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Jester cackled as she spun the microphone in her hand around. Knife-play and Billy were on the floor with laughter as well. Double, having transformed back, was nervously biting her finger again. Psimon sighed and shook his head.

Psimon: If you're done your ridiculous prank…?

Jester: Oh, lighten up dome head. Rorek, that spell worked like a charm! She really thought I was Raven!

Sighing, Rorek shook his head. He wondered if he should be ashamed for helping in such a childish act.

Rorek: I must admit, I was surprised that you could mimic Robin so perfectly.

Jester coughed and cleared her throat.

Jester: (Rorek impression) I'm a master impressionist.

She cleared her throat again.

Jester: (Psimon impression) It's a simple matter of properly manipulating the muscles in my throat, finding the proper pitch, and then speaking.

With another cough, she rubbed her throat.

Jester: Problem is, some voices…usually the male ones…really tax my throat. Ugh. Oh well, it was worth it to make Starfire hate her friends. You call it a childish prank…I call it sabotage.

Psimon: I don't know what's more pathetic; your excuse, or the fact you believe that. Besides, what if they rescue her right away?

Jester: They won't. It wouldn't be wise. Security is its tightest on the first day.

Rorek: And what if they don't rescue her at all? What if they fail?

Jester clicked her tongue and shook her head.

Jester: That's why you're cute, Rorek. You're so naïve. The bad guy NEVER stays gone.

Rorek: …"cute"?

Jester: For a walking paper doll.

Billy leaned over to Knife-play and Kid Wycked.

Billy: (whisper) Psst! I don't know about ya'll, but I like Double better in her other form, ya know?

Kid Wycked nodded his agreement.

Knife-play: Eh. Big girls scare me.

Double: Pa…pardon?

Knife-play: Nothing, Double. Relax, sit down. Stop standing in the corner of the room.

Double looked nervous, as usual, but sat down next to Billy. Her cheeks were as red as his costume. They turned on the TV, wanting to relax after their battle. Double cleared her throat nervously before speaking.

Double: B…Billy…about before…when we were fighting…I'm sorry for being so rough.

Billy: Naw, it tweren't nothing. No big deal.

Double: B…but…you've got that bruise and…

The bruise was on his arm. He got it when Double picked up one of his clones and hit him with it. Billy shrugged.

Billy: Ya'll worry too much, ya hear?

…am I going too far with the Southern thing? Double looked down at her shoes.

Double: I…I can't help it. I'm…I'm very shy and…

Knife-play: You didn't seem so shy before.

Double: …that was…my personality changes with my form.

Psimon: Does it? Or do you simply become who you really are?

Double: No…no, this is who I am. I…I remember everything I do when I'm in that form…but…I can't control my actions. Maybe she's a different person altogether. I don't know what it is…who she is…but…

Psimon: You enjoy it.

Blushing, she shook her head. Rorek sighed.

Rorek: Psimon, please. The dear lady is distressed enough.

Double: I…maybe…I don't know. I don't…can we just please watch TV? All I wanted to do was apologize and…

Billy: Well…why don't you just stay as the other one?

Jester: Yeah…it can't be easy being so nervous all the time.

Double: I…I can't. The transformation is tiresome.

It was a lie and she hated to tell it. In truth…it scared her. Being her other self was a thrill ride…but…it was also…well, it wasn't right. The way she acted around men…the way she was so violent…it wasn't right…it wasn't right that she wanted to be someone else. In time, everyone just started to relax and the topic was dropped, much to her relief.

Double: _He's kind of cute, isn't he?_

She closed her eyes, blocking the voice out. It happened if she stayed in her other form for too long. It grew strong enough to stay awake, even after going away. She hated it!

Double: _Hate me? I'm a part of you! You miserable little sod! Look at you! You'll never have a man with your shyness! I can help you. I…I…no…don't shut me…_

It faded away. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes…in time to see somebody get stabbed on the TV screen. She yelped and gripped the nearest object.

Billy: Uh…well…this is mighty awkward.

Jester: Ooo…

…and now Double wanted nothing more then to disappear from existence.

**Hanger: Following Afternoon**

The HIVE landed and exited the H-ship. Sonic needed a little help getting out of his section with his leg. Jinx's nose was slightly pink from constantly blowing it. Other then that, it looked like they had a decent time…and in truth, they did. Especially Gizmo. Pam had given him her email address. If it was legit, he might actually have a chance with her. Jinx sniffled and approached the replacements who had been waiting for them since they heard they were coming back early. She blew her nose real quick before talking.

Jinx: Thanks a lot for holding the fort, guys. Hope you didn't have too much trouble.

Jester: Trouble?! We caught ourselves a Titan while you were out.

Jinx sputtered. There was no way…

Jinx: Who?

Rorek: The vicious red haired one, Starfire.

Blackfire shot over, grabbing Rorek.

Blackfire: You caught my sister?! How?

Billy: Tweren't nothing! She was no match for the likes of us.

Double: B…but Billy…she knocked you and Psimon out at the beginning of the fight.

Knife-play snorted.

Knife-play: Not to mention burned my stomach lining.

Red X: You healed by now. Don't be a baby.

Knife-play: Ah…Red…uh…there's something I wanted to ask you…

Jinx: In a minute. I want to hear more about this. How'd you catch her?

Psimon: It was simple really. She had opted to act on her own. As a result, we captured her.

Jester: You were knocked out too. Kid Wycked is the one who saved the day!

Kid Wycked held up his hands in a sort of "you're too kind" sort of way.

Jinx: Unbelievable.

Double: W…we were just lucky. I…if we had to fight them all, we'd have lost.

Blackfire: Double, relax. Smile. You kicked butt.

Double just mumbled and poked her fingers together. Knife-play grabbed Red X's arm and pulled her away. Rorek pointed toward Sonic.

Rorek: What happened?

Mammoth: I didn't push him!

Rorek: …I see. May I?

Placing his hands on the cast, Rorek muttered a spell and in a flash, the cast was gone and his leg was okay. Well, it still hurt a bit…but nowhere near as bad as it was. He put weight on it and found it sturdy.

Sonic: Whoa…thanks, man.

Rorek: It was no trouble. I advise that you take it easy for a little while.

Jinx: …could you teach me that spell?

Rorek: Certainly.

Back with Red X and Knife-play, they exited the hanger.

Red X: So, what do you want?

Knife-play: …will…will you go out with me?

Red X: I told you I would, didn't I?

He took a deep breath. For the first time since his change, he was having trouble talking. Red X had her arms crossed and he could almost feel the annoyed look on her face.

Knife-play: I…well, I want you to WANT to go on the date. If…if you don't, I'll let you out of the deal.

Red X was silent. It wasn't what she expected him to say. Sighing, she thought it over. It was rather…considerate of him. It was another one of those times where she saw him as something more then an annoying blabber mouth. It filled her with dread, but she nodded.

Red X: Alright. I'll…I WANT to go to a movie with you.

With a squeal, he picked her up in a tight hug. Red X kicked his leg.

Red X: Knock it off, idiot!

Knife-play: Sorry…I got excited.

Red X: …put me down before somebody see us…

**Car Back In Vermont**

Pam climbed into the car, blowing a bubble with her gum (it was a different piece, obviously). Her vacation was over a few hours after Gizmo and his friends had left. Strange…she hadn't seen their car. She had assumed the tall girl had driven…she seemed to be the oldest. Then again, the huge guy looked pretty old too. Her head felt a pang, but no real headache formed. Strange how that happened when she thought about him.

Mr. Rose: So, Pammy…have a good time?

Pam: A real hoot, Pops.

Mrs. Rose: Really? You complained that you'd have nothing to do since you couldn't ski.

Snorting, Pam crossed her arms. Her foster parents didn't let her ski. Something about not wanting her to get further head injuries. The doctor said she didn't HAVE a head injury, but since she had no recollection of her childhood, it was assumed that SOMETHING went wrong with her brain.

Pam: Yeah, well. I found myself a mate.

Mr. Rose: A what?!

Pam: A friend, Pops. Chill out. Just another one of my slips.

Mrs. Rose: You do seem to do that a lot…maybe you were British.

Pam: Feh. Whatever…anyway, I need to dye my hair when I get back. My roots are startin' to show.

She tugged at her hair, revealing a trace of red around the roots.

**THE END**


End file.
